City of Bones (My Version of It)
by FandomGirlFighter100
Summary: I know that a lot of people like or don't like The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare (Judith Lewis). Sooo, I then thought about how would I write The Mortal Instruments. WARNING: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE, NOT ME. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy my version of City of Bones.
1. Author's Note

h1span id="docs-internal-guid-9bd5a037-7fff-e014-a9f9-9baf056d7d23"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Author's Note: I know there two types of people when it comes to The Shadowhunter Chronicle Series. One group loves it to death and the other group hates with all their guts. I can understand why people may not like the series because it's cliches, how everyone is supposed to be hot, or the writing is just plain bad. In any case, if I were Cassandra Clare and if I was going to write something about Shadowhunters and all of its components then this is how I would write it. Remember that this is how I would write, all of the credit belongs to Cassandra Clare since she is the original author. With that, I leave you with my version of City of Bones. I hope you enjoy! /span/span/h1 


	2. City of Bones

I have not slept.

Between the acting of a dreadful thing

And the first motion, all the interim is

Like a phantasma, or a hideous dream

The Genius and the mortal instruments

And then in council: and the state of men, Like to a little kingdom, suffers then

The nature of an insurrection

-William Shakespeare, Julius Caesar


	3. Part One: Dark Descent

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I sung of Chaos and eternal Night,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Taught by the heav-nly Muse to venture down/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The dark descent, and up to reascend ..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"-John Milton, Paradise Lost/p 


	4. 1: Remembering

1

REMEMBERING

CLARY FRAY OPENED HER GREEN EYES AND FOUND HERSELF STANDING IN THE LIVING ROOM OF HER APARTMENT. She was in front of two white couches with faded brown throw pillows on them. A red carpet in the middle of it but on the carpet was a toddler with red hair and green eyes with little freckles on her cheeks playing with some blue orb. Clary bent down and realized that this must have been her when she was probably two or three years old. She could tell because of her mother, Jocelyn, showed pictures of her when she was a baby. Clary remembered the smiles or the confused looks that were in the images. What was the dead give away was her clothing, Jocelyn would dress her in some sort of shirt with an overall dress, white socks, and white shoes. Clary leaned in a bit to see what this blue orb was. Once she got a clear look, the blue was surrounding this tiny woman who was wearing a blue dress the looked like a bunch of flower petals were sewn together to make the entire outfit. Her hair was all curly and she was wearing a huge flower crown with bright blue roses on them. She was smiling widely at two-year-old Clary as she grasped her hands to make small explosions of some blue glitter. Though Clary, now, was thinking it was fairy dust because she saw the silver-blue wings fluttering rapidly behind her back. She then sat down next to her two-year-old self and smiled at the fairy. Then the sound of footsteps came towards the room and Clary got up to see where it was coming from. In the small gap of the two couches, she saw a young version of her mother walking in from down the hall. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a dark blue jean jacket, a red-orange handkerchief around her neck, and a black maxi skirt. Clary assumed that underneath the skirt was heels of some sort. Clary smiled a bit and spoke in an excited voice.

"Mom, check this out, there's an actual fairy in our living room!"

Instead of being shocked in an exciting way, her face showed that the shock was more out of fear. Clary's faced turned into confusion. She spoke in a bewildered voice.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Clary, get away from that thing!"

"What?"

Jocelyn rushed over to them and shooed the fairy out of sight. Clary got up and tried to control her mother but when she reached for her wrists, her hands went straight through them and out. Clary perched up and looked even more confused than ever.

"Mom?"

"Out, out, out!"

The fairy looked panicked and she flew through the open window like a bullet. Jocelyn followed the fairy until she was outside and then she shut the window. She heard her mother lock the window tightly and then she went back to the carpet.

"Mom, what was that all about?"

Jocelyn didn't listen, instead, she picked up two-year-old Clary and rushed to the door. Clary walked for a minute and then stopped.

"Mom, where are you going?"

Jocelyn didn't look at her but she looked down at Baby Clary.

"Come on, Clary, we need to go see a special friend of mine."

"Who's this special friend? Hey, wait!"

Jocelyn opened the door and Clary tried to follow but then the door slammed right in front of her face. Clary had her eyes closed for a second but then opened them and saw the door disappear into swirls of smoke. Then everything started to turn into smokey swirls and it all clouded up where Clary couldn't see anything. One the smoke cleared out, everything was now black. She couldn't see anything and then a green light illuminated the darkness a little too much because Clary covered the light with her hands. When the light died down a bit, Clary crossed her arms over her chest and saw a pre-teen girl who was wearing a light brown dress with some sparkly designs sewn into them. She had scarlet hair, clear blue eyes, and a slender figure. There was a golden circlet that hugged against her head.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"You can help me by remembering who you are, Clarissa Morgenstern."

Clary couldn't help but notice the Irish accent in the girl's voice. She set that aside because she said the name Morgenstern as her surname.

"I'm sorry but my last name isn't-"

"That stupid mundane name, Fray, is fake."

"What?"

Clary seemed shocked at what she was hearing.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

Clary seemed shocked at what she was hearing.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The girl smiled deviously and continued.

"I am the Lady of the Seelie Court or just The Seelie Queen."

"Oh, uh."

Clary bowed down to her, after a second, she got up and faced the Queen.

"And what I am talking about is that you need to remember who you really are."

The Seelie Queen then raised her hand in a fist and then released it into a palm. The blue fairy, from before, rose from the Queen's hand and faced Clary. Her evil smirk sent chills down from her neck to her spine.

"What's going on? I don't understand."

"You will eventually, you just have to remember before he comes."

"WHO IS THIS HE?!"

Clary covered her mouth with her hand quickly. She didn't mean to scream that loud.

"I can't tell you, Clarissa, because we're running out of time."

Clary dropped her hand to her waist and spoke in a calm but clear voice.

"Can't you just say it quickly?-Hey, where are you going?"

The blue fairy flew upwards and the Queen started to drift away like she was on one of those walkways in the airports. Clary started to run after her, trying to catch up.

"WAIT, STOP!"

"You have to remember Morgenstern, that's all I can tell you."

Her voice started to sound echoey but Clary still kept running.

"PLEASE! WAIT UP!"

The more Clary tried to catch up with her, the Queen was going farther and farther away from her sight. The Queen was now gone and Clary stopped herself before she could continue running any forward. Her chest was rising up and down each second passed by, she probably was huffing and puffing more than the big bad wolf.

"The Queen is right you know."

The voice came from behind Clary, it was high-pitched and a little nasally. She turned around and saw the blue fairy behind her. She was still wearing her evil smirk as she stood in front of her.

"Please, I need you to tell me what's going on. I don't understand, what do I need to remember? You guys would, obviously, tell me if you said I needed to remember."

"I'm sorry but that is for you to figure out on your own. Otherwise..." The fairy's eye looked down to the floor. "She will notice and try to erase you again."

 _Is she talking about my mom?_ Clary thought suspiciously. It seemed convenient because her mother did shoo away the fairy for no reason so maybe the fairy was talking about her.

"All I can tell you is that you need to remember before he comes."

"WHO CO-"

Clary stopped when a cloud of blue fairy dust exploded all over her face. She started to fall and quickly lost balance and fell to the ground. She started to cough a lot and then she heard her mother's voice.

"Clary."

Clary looked up and saw her mother but she was wearing different clothing. Her jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes were all black. Her hair was in a low dutch braid and her face was wearing a smile. Her right hand was out and Clary got hold of it and Jocelyn pulled her up.

"Mom, what's going on? I don't know if this is some crazy nightmare or-"

Jocelyn pulled her into a tight hug and Clary did the same. Being wrapped in her warm arms made her feel safe and comforted.

"You're okay, Clary, don't worry."

Jocelyn's hand went up and down through Clary's hair.

"I'll always protect you, Clary, I can't let what happened to your brother happen to you."

Clary perched up and looked at her mother, her cheeks were now ashy and her face looked like a creepy robot.

"Mom?-Ah!"

Jocelyn hugged her more and Clary's face was now buried in her mother's chest.

"Shh, it will all be over soon."

"AHHH!"

The warm feeling of comfort of her arms started to heat up with the flames of how tight they hugged against Clary's back. Clary tried to move but she couldn't, Jocelyn would always keep pulling her down to her chest.

"MMMMMMMM!"

Clary opened her eyes, she saw the white ceiling of her room. She quickly got up and saw room as it has always been. She was heavily breathing but then it started to slow down. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream_ she told herself.

"Clary, are you okay?"

Clary looked at where the voice came from and saw her mother. Her real mother, not the creepy one in her dream.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay."

Clary rubbed her eyes a bit and put them down and knew that she was awake and that standing before her was her mom.

"I just had a weird dream, that's all."

"Well, hopefully, that weird dream doesn't make this day weird because..."

Jocelyn reached down to the side of Clary's bed and pulled out a white bag with golden polka dots and above the white strings was lime green tissue paper that was out wildly. She put it down on Clary's lap and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Clary."


End file.
